


Event Horizon

by Spiralleds



Category: Serenity (2005)
Genre: Community: remix_redux, Community: writercon100, Drabble, F/M, post-BDM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-31
Updated: 2009-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/pseuds/Spiralleds





	Event Horizon

Surreptitiously, River studies him. On a job his eyes are flint, able to cut, to burn. But when the job is done, when he's on Serenity, they dance - like light meeting water. Best is Mal's laugh, happiness fanning 'round his eyes.

He does likewise - scrutinizing her, that is. Nowhere near as stealthy. But he would not be receptive to her noticing back. So she acts unaware, working each bit of new data into her equation, recalculating his readiness.

Not yet, but soon he'll know: she is steel to his flint, water to his light. They will spark and dance together.


End file.
